You're Back?
by musiclover82595
Summary: 2 years after Erica left...someones in for a shocker....Callie/Erica
1. What a Welcome!

**Ok i hope you like this one...it just randomly came to me in a dream....idk how i remembered it but i did....which is rare. Ok hope you enjoy. Comments are always nice :D**

Almost 2 years later. Almost 2 years later I did not expect to be where I stand now. Out side of Seattle Grace Hospital that is. I told myself over and over again that I would never go back. But of course work calls and I have to obey.

Standing outside the front doors of SGH I take a deep breath and step towards the building. Of course not even 5 steps ahead I hear an all too familiar voice.

"Good Morning Dr. Hahn." I turn towards the young doctor in front of me.

"Good Morning Yang."

"I heard you are here for surgery, mind if I scrub in Dr. Hahn?"

"Well Yang I'm sure you've matured over the last few years. So I guess it would be ok. OR 3 at 12"

"Yes Dr. Hahn, Thank you Dr. Hahn." I turn around and start for the door again when I hear Yang start to speak.

"You know she has really missed you, she is not the same without you here. Please don't make this hard for her this time. She really has missed you."

"I know Yang. I know." With that I walk into the front doors of Seattle Grace not knowing what to expect. I take another deep breath I walk into the lobby and spot the Chief.

"Good morning Richard."

"Ah, Dr. Hahn welcome back."

"Thank you Richard. So where is my patient?"

"Right this way." He leads me up to the third floor and into the patient's room. She is a young girl. Only looks like she might be 6-7 years old. One of the interns step forward to speak to me and they are literally shaking in there shoes.

When we are done I step out of the room and head down to the cafeteria to fill out and look over some charts. It is almost 11 meaning I have an hour to kill before surgery.

Around 11:15 a familiar red-head step my way. "Hey you" I lookup and give her a half smile.

"Hey Addison, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? What are you doing here? I work here. Is this seat taken?" She motions towards the empty seat across from me.

"Uh, no take it. What do you mean work here? I though you loved LA?"

"I did, but it wasn't Seattle. Plus after you left Callie kind of went into this state of depression and really needed me here. So what are you doing here?" The second sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. Could that really be?

"I have a little girl here that needs heart surgery and her parents asked me to do it. So I am."

"Oh. Ok. So are you going to talk to her?"

"What do you mean? I don't even think she wants to see me?"

"Believe me she will once she knows you're here. You have to talk to her, you owe her that much."

"Wait she doesn't know?" Addison nodded her head. "So you're not going to tell her are you?" Addison waited a minute and sighed.

"That's up to you Erica. I can tell her if you want, or you can keep it a secret. But again this is Seattle Grace news here travels fast."

"Yeah," I gave a disappointed sigh and looked at my watch, "Oh its 11:45 I have surgery in 15minutes. See you later." I got up from my chair and rushed out of the cafeteria.

The surgery was longer than I expected. It was almost half way through it when I got the feeling to look up. Very bad idea, very, very bad idea. When I looked up into the viewing room I ended up locking eyes with her. Callie was sitting in the front row. She looked like she hadn't slept in months and she had lost a lot of weight. Her eyes weren't the same brown as they were when I last saw her. They were so much duller and lost the shine that she had in them. I knew Addison told me she got depressed but I never thought it was this bad. But I had to push her to the back of my head, I was in surgery and I couldn't let Callie distract me. But all through out the rest of the surgery I felt her eyes burning through me.

The surgery was successful. I am now washing up when I hear someone came in. I know who it is the minute I could smell her perfume from across the room.

"I don't think I am ready for this," that was all that was running through my head.

"Erica you're back?" her voice is bearly above a whisper, and its heart breaking to hear.

"Yes Callie I'm back, just for today though. I was called here for this surgery, now it's done so I go home in two days."

"Wait, you're leaving in two day?" She is starting to cry, oh gosh Erica keep your self together! "If I hadn't seen your surgery on the board and hadn't come here to watch, would you have talked to me?" I finally turn and my eyes meet hers. They are showing so much, so much hurt, anger, and confusion. It hurts to know that I'm the reason she is like that. "Would you?"

"Look Callie, I don't know. Would you even want me to speak to you? I mean two year I just show up, I didn't know what life you have now. I didn't know if I would hurt were you are right now in your life. I…" Callie then cut me off and started to speak.

"ERICA I HAVE NO LIFE! When you left you took everything I had with you." Callie was now stepping towards me and was hysterical. "You took everything with you. When you left I had nothing. I had no heart because you took that. I couldn't breathe because you were my air. I was nothing. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. It wasn't till Addie came back that I finally got a little part of me back. Look at me Erica do I look the same to you?!"

I am now crying and I don't really notice it till I start to talk, "Callie I'm so sorry. But I thought that I meant nothing to you. You slept with Mark, twice, after you made love to me! You defended the girl that ruined your marriage over me!"

"I know I made a mistake. Erica I am human, I was scared…"

"You don't think I was scared! I was scared out of my mind! So you do NOT get to use that excuse anymore." Callie was now holding my hand in hers and she was not letting go for her own life.

"Erica please, I'm sorry. I know being scared is not an excuse. I am so sorry. Please just forgive me. I love you, and I know you love me too. Please Erica, please." I can't deal with this, not right now. I snap my hand out of hers and scream a bit which I think made her jump.

"I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DEAL WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" I storm out of the room, but it seems I only make it a short distance when I feel my head hit the ground. Everything turns to the blur and all I hear is Callie screaming my name. I can tell there are a bunch of nurses around me but I can only hear Callie's voice. Soon enough I blank out.


	2. She's WHAT!

Part II

I'm sitting next to her when she begins to stir. "Erica honey, can you hear me?" I'm shaking her a bit and I know she is coming out of it.

"Uh Cal?"

"Yeah Erica, I'm right here."

"What happened?" Suddenly she shoots up on the bed. "Oh gosh how long have I been out?"

"Um, a little over 3 hours."

"Wait they have been drugging me for over 3 hours! What the hell happened to me?!"

"Well they said that your blood sugar was really low and your heart rate was kind of slow too…Erica you have to leave those in!" Oh gosh, she is taking out her IVs. She really needs those in the get her health back up. "Erica, leave them in, NOW"

"Callie last time I checked I don't need to listen to you. I need Dr. Montgomery, right now."

"Ok, ok I will grab her." I rush out the door and down the hall in search for Addison.

----------------------------------------------

Erica's POV

I am lying in a hospital bed, have no idea what drugs they put in me, and my ex right next to me. Can this day go any better?

"Erica, Callie said you needed me?" Oh gosh how do I say this with Callie in the room?

"Uh yeah, Callie can you leave the room please?" Ok so I just send her out, then she won't have to know. But how do I tell her best friend this.

"Yeah, sure Erica, what ever you want." I watch Callie leave the room, I can tell she is upset but I can't her get to me right now.

"Ok, so what is it Erica?"

"Addie I need you run some test…"

"What type of tests? Erica what's going on?"

"I passed out in the middle of the hall way. I have been out for 3 hours. They have put god knows what drugs in me. And I think I'm pregnant…"

"Oh, um, ok…have you seen a doctor." I can tell she is a little shocked especially since Callie must have told her I was a lesbian, her face says it all.

"No, I found out a little over a week ago…so I have not had time." God damn it this was awkward telling Callie's best friend that I come back to Seattle knocked up.

"Ok, well I am going to do an ultra sound and take some tests." I see her write something down on my chart but I was unaware of what. "Ok well I'm going to get some items I will be right back."

I see her turn to leave and I stop her right as she is about to put her hand on the doorknob, "Addie please don't tell Callie."

"It's not my place to tell her. That is up to you weather you will or not."

I watch Addison leave the room and I fall back on the bed with a huge sigh.

-----------------------

Callie's POV

I am fumbling with the bottom of my sleeve when I hear Addison come out of Erica's room.

"Addie, what's wrong? Why did she send me out?" I am desperate for answers; I needed to make sure Erica was ok.

"Callie you know as well as I do I can't give that information out." Wow she really wanted to stress me out, didn't she?

"Addison come on! Just tell me if she is going to be ok….please." That's all I needed, I just needed to hear that she was going to be ok.

"She is going to be just fine, ok. Now I have to go and get some things. Callie I would really like it if you could maybe stay with Mark or do some paperwork. You need to calm down, she is not you girlfriend and she is a big girl. She can take care of herself Callie. Just please leave her alone for a bit. Just for a little bit." I nodded at Addie and she gave me a small smile and leads me towards my charts. I really didn't feel like it but if Erica needed time I would give that to her.

--------------------------

Erica's POV

About 15 minutes later I hear Addie come in with the items she needed. She draws some blood from me and sends them to the lab. Then she does and ultrasound, the gel is freezing against my stomach but I shouldn't complain.

"And there it is." I look at the screen but I see nothing.

"What? Where is it?" Addison points to the screen and points out a little blob.

"That's it. That's your baby. The heart rate is a little slow but I can give you some medication for that. The lab results should be done soon I am going to go check." Then she was gone and left me alone with my own thoughts.

"_There is really a living thing inside of me. Oh god I cant raise a kid. I don't know anything about kids. My parents were never around. Oh my gosh what if I turn out as bad as them?! I'm not a mother, I'm a surgeon. I can't raise a baby…"_ Suddenly I am taken out of my thoughts when Addison reenters the room.

"Well everything looks fine. You are about 12 weeks along and your due date is September 16th. Erica you ok?" I guess she could see the panic in my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just…I can't raise a baby."

"Erica you're going to be a great mom. But there are always other options you know?"

"I am not aborting. My parents aborted their second child when I was 16. I'm not aborting this baby." That was a hard time in my life when I found out my parents aborted my little brother or sister. I never understood why they did, and it broke my heart. I never fully forgave them for it, and that day I promised myself I never would abort. And damn it I am going to stick with that promise. "But thank, yeah I know my options."

"Ok I'm going to leave you be. You need your rest." She writes something on my chart and then I see her walk out. I then pick up the medical magazine next to me and start to scan through it. It was about 20 minutes later when I heard the door open again. It's Callie; no one says anything as we just watch each other. She is the first to move; she heads towards my chart and reads it. She scans it then puts it down and looks at me. I can't tell what she's thinking because she has no emotion on her face.

"You're…you're pregnant." She said it very quietly with some disbelief in her voice. It was more of a statement then a question but it still made my stomach drop and my throat go dry. What was I going to tell her?


	3. What you dont know

Part III

Erica's POV

"You're…you're pregnant." I couldn't stare at her. I didn't even know how she felt about this just by looking at her. Callie's face was blank, it said nothing.

I looked down at my shaking hands; I really wish I could skip this part about telling her. "Yeah I am…" Before I could finish it Callie had cut me off.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Now she was just confusing me.

"Who is the god damn father?!" Callie was now raising her voice to me and it took me by surprise.

"I…I…uh"

"Come on Erica! Spit it out! Who is the man who fuckin knocked you up?!"

"Stop yelling at me Callie! If I knew I would tell you! But I don't!" I was now close to tears and I could see the anger on Callie's face.

"So what Erica? You were too much of a slut that you don't know which guy is the father?! I thought you were gay?!" Now I was pissed, she had no right yelling at me like that.

"You do not get to say that! You do not know what I have gone through the last two years…"

"That's because you walked off the face of the earth Erica! It's your own fault for me not knowing anything."

"Shut up Callie! You don't get to come in here and blame me for everything!" I took a deep breath I was now hysterical. "You don't know how my life has been like hell since I left you! I regret it every fuckin day! I was at the bar every night drowning my sorrow in tequila when a man came up to me. I don't know how many drinks I had but I know I was drunk…he came up to me we talked…" I took in another deep breath; I couldn't believe how much I was crying. "Next thing I know I wake up the next morning alone in bed…not knowing what the hell happened. I was so confused, I can't even fuckin remember his face Callie…his damn face let alone a name! I got dressed and got the hell out of there, I didn't know this would happen. I'm so sorry Cal, I'm so sorry"

-------------------------

Callie's POV

Once I saw how hysterical Erica was, best-friend mode instantly kicked and I was sitting next to her cradling her in my arms. I looked down at her and she looked so helpless, so confused. I couldn't help myself; it broke my heart to see her like this. I mean she was the love of me life.

After a while Erica's sobs began to slow down and her heart rate was going back to normal. When I looked down she was fast asleep in my arms, and it felt so right.

I must have fallen sleep because the next thing I know its 4 hours later, I am still holding her but she is starting to wake up. I know she is fully up when she clenches my arm tighter around her and starts crying again. I start pushing her hair out of her face and I try to calm her down.

"Shhhh, baby it's going to be ok." Her sobs get harder and I can just understand her.

"No it's not Callie, I'm pregnant. I don't know anything about kids….let alone to raise one. I can't give this child a life. I would be at the hospital all the time; I would never see my kid. That's not a life, I lived that life, and it's not al life. I don't think I can do this alone, I can't do this."

Before I knew what I was saying it was already out. "You wont be alone Erica, you will have me. I am always here for you. I know I wasn't in the past, but let's put the past behind us! I know I hurt you by not being there and you hurt me by walking away. So technically we are even." I turn her to look at me, "I want to be here for you Erica, I want to. I want to be here for you and your baby no matter who the father is. I want to be here for you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I want you; I want you and your baby. I'm here and I won't let you leave so easily like I let you do before." She's crying again, and now I don't know why.

"Shhhh, baby it will be ok. I promise. Don't be upset, please don't be upset." She turns to look at me and I can't seem to find any sadness in her eyes.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy. You don't know how much it means to me that you told me that. But Callie I live in New York now. I can't ask you to get up and leave everything behind here. This hospital is your life; I can't take that away from you…"

"No Erica, you're my life. I have nothing without you. This hospital has meant nothing to me since you left. I want to come with you. I want to be there for you. Erica I love you, and I want to start a life with you; with you and this baby."

"I love you too Cal. I never stopped I want you to know that."

"I know" The next thing I know her lips are on top of mine. It is slow in passionate but soon I feel her tongue asking for permission and I let her in without hesitation. Are tongues glided against each others and it felt so good. My hands traveled into her hair pulling her closer. I needed more, over 2 years without her I need her. Her hands travel to the small of my back pulling me against her. Our kiss starts to get heated when I hear someone in the background.

"Ladies, mind if I join in?" We both turned around to see Mark Sloan standing at the foot of the bed.

"Fuck off Sloan" Erica gives him her famous Hahn glare and I can't help but smile.

"Whoa there Erica no need to go all bitchy on me, I just came to say congratulation on the little Hahn."

I look over at Erica to see her play stupid. "What are you talking about Sloan?"

"Come on Hahn its all over the hospital…you're pregnant. One of the interns I guess found out. Anyway, what can you suspect this is Seattle Grace, news travels fast here" He shrugs and turns to leave, "Oh, by the way, break Callie's heart again and I might have to rearrange your face." With that he leaves. I look over at Erica and see her smiling.

"What are you smiling about Hahn?"

"You; you're mine again."

"Yeah, you're stuck with me. No matter what I am not letting you leave me again." She lies back down and pulls me with her so now we are snuggling.

"Wouldn't think about it." She smiles and pulls me closer, making my smile even bigger.

"Good." I look at her and kiss her temple before resuming my position.

"So we're having a baby, huh?" I look at her and I give her the biggest smile I possibly can.

"Yeah we are having a baby." She returns the smile and it makes me feel happy and whole. Something I haven't felt in the last two years.


End file.
